Discordance
by Oceanna
Summary: Il a vingt ans, il est le meilleur chevalier du royaume et son père vient de mourir. Alors il rentre dans l'arène pour honorer la mémoire du défunt roi et pour prouver qu'il sera le dirigeant fort qu'ils attendent quand il l'a voit, fine silhouette dorée. Et son monde s'arrête de tourner. Une tentative de concilier les grandes lignes de l'histoire mythique entre Uther et Ygerne...


**Discordance**

Quand il pense à la magie, c'est toujours son visage à elle qui revient. Il la connaît depuis l'adolescence Nimueh – la plus jeune prêtresse de son ordre. C'est un titre suffisant pour que la Cour de son père la demande et la suive dans chacun de ses pas.

Il se souvient de ses yeux bleus, de son sourire coupant comme un couteau quand elle lui est présentée pour la première fois. Elle s'incline, un instant, comme n'importe lequel de ses sujets, et il est rassuré de voir un être aussi puissant se comporter aussi normalement. Et puis elle relève la tête, et il tremble – il a dix-huit ans, et ses yeux sont le ciel d'été et il a peur de la façon dont elle sourit, dont ses lèvres rouges s'étirent, tentatrices, venimeuses.

.

Il la craint, mais il cherche à l'apprivoiser. Si elle se soumet à lui, c'est la preuve qu'il est le roi que Camelot attend, non ? Elle semble se contenter de le traiter comme un vieil ami, jouant d'une familiarité qui l'irrite et le fascine – comment y arrive-t-elle ? Elle surgit au détour d'un couloir, et le regarde si fixement dès qu'elle a fini de s'incliner – elle s'incline de moins en moins bas et il redoute le jour où elle cessera entièrement de le faire – qu'il pense à un serpent. Peut-être l'est-elle – d'étranges rumeurs courent sur elle, après tout, et qui sait avec ces gens qui pratiquent la magie ?

Parfois, lorsqu'on la flatte assez longtemps, elle accepte de montrer ses tours. Elle s'amuse alors à créer des illusions puissantes, dragons en furie, spectres hurlants, griffons et basilics fondant sur les soldats, et rit, rit à gorge déployée devant les cris effrayés qu'elle déclenche.

Il la tance, mais elle ne fait que sourire, et il sait qu'elle ne s'inclinera jamais assez bas, et qu'elle est trop puissante pour qu'il lui en fasse le reproche.

.

Un jour, elle le retrouve sur un balcon et s'approche de lui sans cérémonie. Il refuse de bouger et de montrer qu'il a sentit sa présence. S'il l'ignore, peut-être finira-t-elle par s'en aller. Mais elle se penche pour regarder le monde au-dessous d'eux.

« Saviez-vous que la magie nous corrompt, Sire ?, demande-t-elle soudain. »

Il fronce les sourcils et elle le fixe de son regard reptilien, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.

« C'est comme le pouvoir. Nous perdons le sens des réalités. Nous pouvons tout faire. Vaincre la vie et la mort sortir victorieux de tous les défis que l'on nous lance. »

Son sourire devient cynique.

« Les autres inventent des règles pour ne pas sombrer dans la tentations. Ils disent que la nature a des règles que l'on ne peut pas briser. Il ont tort. On peut briser toutes les règles – il y a simplement un prix à payer. Et parfois, le prix est encore plus doux que nos pouvoirs. »

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer la veine qui palpite au coin de sa gorge, à la manière dont ses yeux brillent à lumière de la lune. Soudain, elle se redresse et fait demi-tour et sa voix résonne dans les couloirs :

« Gardez-vous de nous oublier, mon roi. Vous le regretterez ! »

Il reste là, le cœur battant à la regarder s'éloigner.

.

Il a vingt ans, il est le meilleur chevalier du royaume et son père vient de mourir, alors il revêt son armure pour le tournois en son honneur. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de perdre un seul combat : il doit montrer qu'il est le digne héritier de son père et qu'il saura s'élever au-delà des querelles de sa cour pour faire de Camelot une nation puissante.

Il a vingt ans et quand il rentre dans l'arène il la voit, fine silhouette dorée juste à côté de la loge royale. S'il était poète, il comparerait ses yeux au ciel d'été, ses cheveux blonds aux blés murs et sa bouche aux fraises des bois. Mais il est un chevalier et un roi, alors il brandit son épée et se couvre de gloire, et il sent son regard sur lui, il croit la voir s'inquiéter lorsqu'il est en difficulté et applaudir plus fort quand il vainc ses adversaires. Il imagine lui dire qu'elle n'aura jamais à s'inquiéter si elle vient avec lui, qu'il sera la main qui la protège. Mais soudain, il la voit sourire dans une autre direction, et un homme – un homme qu'il vient de _vaincre_ – s'avance vers elle et l'embrasse sans retenue, et il remarque soudain l'anneau d'or autour de son annulaire.

Il a vingt ans, il est le meilleur chevalier du royaume et vient de prouver qu'il sera un roi puissant et que pas un adversaire ne lui résiste. Et aujourd'hui, le festin qui est donné en son honneur est le symbole de sa plus humiliante défaire.

Et soudain, elle est là, souriante, moqueuse.

« Qu'est-ce que cela serait, d'être à sa place, hein ?, murmure-t-elle en désignant le couple qui badine à la table voisine. »

Il ouvre de grands yeux et se lève brutalement.  
« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, prêtresse, répond-il avec morgue. »

Elle ne se vexe ni ne recule. Au contraire, son sourire s'élargit.  
« Vous pouvez découvrir comment aime _Ygerne_, si vous voulez – si vous êtes prêt à en payer le prix. »

Il pince ses lèvres, et chuchote parce que ce n'est pas le jour où il peut faire une scène, c'est le jour de son succès et il doit être monarque victorieux et intouchable.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour le découvrir. »

Il sait, à ses yeux, qu'elle ne le croit pas.

Elle verra bien.

.

Il a vingt ans et demi, et son plan est prêt. Il offre d'abord à Ygerne une broche de la plus belle facture, que son idiot de mari ne pourrait jamais lui acheter. Bien entendu, elle refuse et renvoie le cadeau. Il persiste. Elle le supplie, les larmes aux yeux, et il fait semblant d'acquiescer.

Le lendemain, il lui fait apporter la plus belle jument de ses écuries. Sur le tapis de selle est agrafée la broche. Elle ne peut pas refuser un si beau cadeau sans déclencher une guerre.

Elle l'accepte.

La dispute qui s'ensuit avec son mari fait le tour du palais, tout comme leur départ précipité vers les terres qu'ils gouvernent. Il joue les ignorants et s'étonne de la disparition brutale du couple et, en riant, souligne qu'il pourrait se vexer. Ce n'est pas une attitude courtoise, après tout.

Ceux qui savent se gardent bien d'émettre un commentaire. Seul Gaius le regarde sévèrement :

« Vous jouez avec le feu, mon roi. »

Mais il l'ignore.

.

Apparemment, ses mots sont parvenus jusqu'à l'imbécile. La réponse est rapide, un gant dans une boîte richement ouvragée. Il apprend rapidement que les pierres et les incrustations en or sont tirées de la broche qu'il a offert.

Il se vexe en public et commence à préparer son armée.

Ce sera un excellent moyen de voir si ses troupes son prêtes. À côté de lui, Gaius soupire.

« Vous avez obtenu ce que vous voulez. Faites attention à vous, mon roi. »

Il lui sourit. La loyauté de Gaius est parfois surprenante. Tellement différente du sourire de Nimueh qu'il est absolument certain que l'homme est un magicien médiocre. La vraie puissante est avec Nimueh et ses pairs.

Mais, pour le moment, il doit lui prouver qu'il peut se passer d'elle. Il l'invite à les suivre sur le champ de bataille, affirmant que ses connaissances seraient apprécié.

Elle sait traduire ses sous-entendus.

.

Bien sûr, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Les De Bois ont rejoint leur belle-famille et leurs troupes sont plus motivées que les siennes. Les combats s'enlisent.

Qu'importe : il a l'avantage du nombre. Il gagnera.

Un soir, il retrouve la prêtresse dans sa tente. Elle glisse jusqu'à son oreille – et lui parle. Elle lui dit qu'Ygerne sera seule cette nuit, que son mari prépare une attaque sur le flanc droit de son armée et que, si il veut...

Il se mord les lèvres.

« Bien sûr, continue-t-elle, il y a un prix à payer. Vois-tu, on ne peut prendre l'apparence que d'une personne morte...

-Il est encore vivant.

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, cette personne mourra sur le coup, finit-elle. »

Il la regarde. Pour le moment, il a été incapable de l'atteindre. Sa mort signerait la fin de l'alliance avec les De Bois. Une victoire totale. Elle le presse, même si elle sait qu'elle l'a déjà convaincue. Il accepte.

.

Cette nuit a le goût de la victoire. Il n'est même pas furieux d'entendre Ygerne l'appeler un autre nom que le sien l'autre est mort, maintenant, et il possède sa femme. Il a gagné.

Il s'éclipse avec la nuit elle doit se réveiller seule pour ne pas avoir de soupçons lorsqu'on lui apprendra la mort de son mari. Nimueh l'attend aux limites du camps, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et ses vêtements à la main.

« Alors ?, demande-t-elle pendant qu'il s'habille. Vos premier goût de la magie ? »

Il ne lui fait pas le plaisir de répondre.

Le lendemain, il rend visite à la veuve éplorée, et affirme devant tous qu'il n'a pas de querelle avec elle, qu'il est désolé de ce regrettable incident, et que, même si elle a perdu cette guerre, il fera tout pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. En privé, il s'excuse de ses assiduités passées, affirme qu'il ne s'explique pas sa passion, mais qu'Ygerne est – il s'arrête, et s'excuse et disparaît.

Tout se passe comme prévu.

.

Il attend six mois. Ygerne sait gouverner, mais ses terres sont pauvres et sa famille ne lui pardonne pas cette guerre qu'elle a perdu. La rumeur de sa stérilité refroidi la plupart des prétendants qui auraient pu l'aider.

Lui attend. Il envoie des chariots de provision avec Gaius lorsqu'il entend parler d'une épidémie dans son fief. Elle revient avec lui, fatiguée et amaigrie par l'hiver qu'elle vient de traverser, mais ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleus et ses cheveux aussi blonds. Elle le remercie avec des larmes au coin de ses paupières, et il prend ses mains dans les siennes, les presse, et lui promet de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'aider.

Elle lui sourit, et affirme qu'il est un véritable ami.

Il sait que le mot ne durera pas.

Il refuse le filtre que lui propose Nimueh le jour suivant. Au lieu de se vexer, elle éclate de rire et s'incline.  
« Je suis votre humble servante, et vous avez raison de garder mes pouvoirs pour ce que seule la magie peut faire, assène-t-elle en partant. »

Il pince les lèvres, mais ne fait pas de commentaires.

Un jour, il lui prouvera qu'il peut gouverner sans magie.


End file.
